saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
"Tri-Edge"
"Tri-Edge" is the antagonist of the story, "Sword Art Online: The Terror of Death," and the individual responsible for the death of the Avatar of Shino Nanao, thus being the one who, indirectly, created the Terror of Death. Appearance "Tri-Edge" has a nightmarish appearance, matching his mysterious reputation as a player who can defy the laws of the game. He wears a orange-red tunic with a high collar that is ripped at the abdomen, revealing a black shirt with several stitches, worn leather gloves, a strap running over his shoulder, and baggy pants with several belts wrapped around the right leg, also possessing a variety of stitches with patches of different colors. Underneath a cap is messy and wild long azure blue hair, and like Haseo, he has strange markings on his cheeks. He also has glowing yellow eyes, which peer out during his more menacing moments. Personality "Tri-Edge," so far, has been shown to be an enigma. His goals are completely unknown, and kills players in ways that defy the laws of the game. However, given his expression during his battle with Haseo in their first encounter, he shows a face of "slight exasperation." For unknown reasons, he is shown to be hunting Ovan. History "Tri-Edge" has appeared only a handful of times, often leaving behind a mark which has led to his namesake - three slashes left burned into the field, a feat that is otherwise impossible. He was even said to be capable of killing a player inside of a Safe Zone, which has led to his reputation and mystique as a player who defies the laws of the game. At an unspecified point in time after clearing the 25th Floor, "Tri-Edge" killed the player Shino, an act that was witnessed by Haseo who arrived only to see her avatar engulfed in blue flames. Since then, Haseo has been hellbent on finding him and taking revenge for killing Shino. "Tri-Edge" was found only once by Haseo a year later, who had established a fearsome reputation as the Terror of Death for having killed a hundred PKs in a single battle. Haseo tried to defeat him, but was easily beaten. "Tri-Edge" then proceeded to deliver the final blow, which corrupted his data rather than killing him, corrupting most of his equipment and reducing his stats by half. Relationships Ryou Misaki Haseo despises and loathes "Tri-Edge" with all of his hearts for killing Shino, and has been hunting him down for a year. Even though their encounter had led to his defeat, Haseo still remains adament about killing him, though after gaining Skeith and meeting "Tri-Edge" once again, the AI's reaction to him and "Tri-Edge's" sudden aggressive nature leads Haseo to realize that "Tri-Ede" is not a player, but something else. Ovan So far, "Tri-Edge" and Ovan have never interacted, but are aware of each other's existence. Ovan seems to be aware of what "Tri-Edge" is, referring to him as an "it," not as a person. Abilities First Encounter * Level: ??? * HP: ??? * Main Equipment: ** Unknown Equipment In Haseo's first encounter, "Tri-Edge" was shown to be skilled and possess a near-instantaneous reaction time, countering and parrying every one of his attacks with ease, and effortlessly brought Haseo's HP down to the red zone in seconds with a 25-hit combo without the use of a skill. He also possesses a strange ability to corrupt an avatar's data, reducing their levels. He also demonstrates the ability to bypass the rules of the game, as he and Haseo fought in a Safe Zone, and was able to reduce his opponent's HP. Second Encounter * Level: ??? * HP: ??? * Main Equipment: ** Rags of the Haunted, Goddess' Dogma In their second encounter, "Tri-Edge" is shown to be far more powerful than what was originally thought. He was able to easily push back Kirito, who's level was in the upper 80's, and was able to keep up with the Black Swordsman's incredible speed and reflexes. The only thing capable of matching him was Haseo, who was empowered by Skeith, which allowed Haseo to increase his stats to "game breaking" levels, demonstrating that "Tri-Edge" is, without question, far stronger than any player in the game. Skills Trivia * Given that he wields Goddess' Dogma, a pair of twin knives with three-pronged blades, "Tri-Edge" has the unique skill "Twin Daggers," much like Haseo. * Though Haseo, Ovan, Atoli and Shino were the only confirmed characters from their source material, .hack//G.U. set to appear in the story, "Tri-Edge" is the fifth from the trilogy to appear. ** In chronological order, "Tri-Edge" is the third character from the source material to appear in the story, followed by Shino and Atoli. * It is implied that "Tri-Edge" is an AI, given his powerful nature, matched only by Haseo while empowered by Skeith. * "Tri-Edge's" true idenity remains unknown at present. Category:Male Category:Unique Skill User Category:Antagonist